Halloween Happanings
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Akanes a maid for halloween and Boss Ranma has his eye on her.


Akane sighed, Ranma had been acting wearied. He wouldn't look at her and couldn't talk to her. He was like a shy little boy making a new friend. She began to worry went not even Ukyo or Shampoo could get a hold of him, not that she wanted them to in the first place. But there was usually, at least, a fight or something. Ranma had just plainly ignored them like they were flys in his way.

"Yo 'Kane come down stairs. Dad needs us,"Nabiki called from the base of the stairs. Akane shook her head. Why was she thinking about that jerk any way? Shouldnt she be happy she was left alone? But after the fight with Saffron she just couldn't stop thinking about him. It was true that she thought about him anyways but now it was a constant battle for control of her own mind. He had said the one thing that hypnotized her, I love you.

Akane felt blood rush to her face. She finally admitted the one thing she never thought she would, she loved him back. Without noticing it, Akane went to the stairs. She hit the banister and started to fall. She closed her eyes and covered her face from the impact. Insted of hitting the floor she felt someone else get hit.

"Oughf!"Ranmas voice made her open her eyes. He had caught her."Akane are you ok?"

Akane looked at him. Yes he was still a him, even if he sometime turned into a she. Looking into his eyes she nodded. He was just so handsome. They just stood there and looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever. Finally Nabiki broke it up.

"Akane were waiting,"instantly Ranma and Akane broke apart. They were both blushing and couldn't make eye contact.

"Thanks for helping me,"Akane thanked him and quickly left. When she got to the dinning room her father and were sitting at the table. Once she was sat conferterbly they started talking.

"As you all know Halloween coming up,"her father started."Genma and I will be heading out to the local bar so you have to decide who's going to pass out candy to the kids."

"I'm going to on Halloween to help with decorations so I can't help. I'm sorry,"Kasumi got up and left.

"I have some business to do so I wont be able to attend,"Nabiki shrugged leaving the room.

"I have nothing to do anyway, so I'll just do it. I'm always the one to get stuck with anything anyway,"as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Her father and Genma looked at her suspiciously."Never mind,"she quickly got up and left.

Akane was thinking about what she was going to be when Ranma came in.

"Hey, um, Akane? I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party. Someone invited me,"he blushed looking down his pony tail up.

"I can't I'm sorry, I have to pass out candy,"she apologised .

"O-Oh sorry to bother you,"he left and Akane gave him a sorrowful look.'Ill make it up to you some how,'she promised.

Akane had finally decided on what she was going to be. She was going to be a French Maid. She got the sexy fish nets. The high heels the outfit and duster. The outfit had white stripes going vertical down the outfit. Her fish nets were white and the high heels were black. The bottom part had a black frilly top and frilly white under it. The skirt was short. It covered les than 75% of her upper thigh. She was worried that if she bent over than it would show her ass.

As she was looking in the mirror, to see if it was a good fit, Ranma came in. A flush went to his cheeks as he stared. They stood there waiting for each other to say something.

"Um ah um d-dinners re-ready,"he told her, braking the silance.

"Thanks,"she blushed at the way his eyes roamed over her body. Every curve was in his sight, every inch of her body was his for the taking. At least that's what Akane thought. Every inch of her was his. If he wanted her, even for one night, she would be his.

Ranma was in the same situation. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to through her on the bed and make love to her. To make sure she would never leave him. He loved her. And ever since the failed wedding he had been pissed at all those involved. Ryoga, though one of his first friends, was one of his first targets. Shampoo, one of his finances, was now a nuance to him. As was Ukyo. He had yelled at them. All of them, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mouse. They were yelled at, scolded, screamed at. He made sure that they knew what they did was wrong and if they did it again he would kill them all.

His eyes, once again, roamed over her body. The luscious curves, the plump ass that was barely covered, the rounds of her breasts, all of it was his. He locked his eyes with hers and leaned closer. When their lips were just about to touch a plate dropped. They jumped apart for a second time.

"H-Hurry up and change,"he quickly left, not wanting to jump her.

Akane stood there disappointed. Why haddest he kissed her? Made a move? She would have let him. She sighed quickly changing and went down. There was fresh oden in a bowl for her. She was, as always, next to Ranma.

"So what are you going to be for halloween?"Akane asked.

"A business man,"he choked out. The room went silent after that. They ate in peace before quickly leaving. What else could they have done? Say 'Oh really well I'm a maid. Want me to work for you?' no. There parents would be screaming 'Prepare for a wedding!' all the way down to the bar.

Akane went to bed not long after. She just couldn't face Ranma at the moment. It would be too embarrassing. Akane sighed. She would be wearing her maid outfit all day tomorrow.

~~~That morning~~~

Akane woke to caoas. Ranma and Happosai were jumping around her room. They were quickly followed by Shampoo and Ukyo in playboy bunnie costumes. They were yelling about a skank steeling there costume, or something.

"Every body out!"she yelled. This was her room and they should not have broken in. Ranma could tell she was pissed so he jumped out of the room and was followed by everyone. Akane growled, this was getting annoying. Why couldn't he just choose who he wanted and who he didn't? It would be much easier. Then again did she want to know?

Akane sighed and looked out her window. It was about 12 or so. Kasumi would have breakfast all ready and Nabiki would have left already to go sell some pics to Kuno. Ranma, well he was doing what he did best. Cause trouble. Akane sighed again and went down stairs. It was Saturday so no school. That also ment that the trick'r'treaters would be here sooner.

Akane sat to eat her breakfast just as Ranma came in. He had bumps on his head and bruises to his face.

"Would you like me to clean you up when were finished?"she asked. Akane knew she wasnt good at much but tending to wounds was what she could do best. Ranma nodded, he was to lost in thought to properly respond. After breakfast Akane took Ranma into the dojo to clean him up. Not long after Akane heard the a knock on the door. She quickly got the candy bowl and went to the door. That went on for about 6 hours until 7:30 or so.

When the last trick'r'treater had come and gone Akane went up to her room. It had been a tiring day. Insted of finding a warm bed and solitude she found Ranma and a candle lit room. What the hell was going on?!

"Ranma what-"

Ranma got up and tossed her on the bed. She gasped but Ranma swallowed it with a kiss. He ripped the maid outfit off her and massaged her breasts. She gasped and arched into him. He couldn't take it. She was so sexy it that outfit he just had to have her.

He moved her panties and took off his pants. Thanks to years of working out in the dojo she didn't have a barrier that had to be broken. Ranma pushed into her. She gasped grabbing onto him.

"Your so mean, Ranma,"she clung to him.

"What, what do you mean?"he asked.

"You always use me,"she pushed against him.

"How?"

"Just because I love you you use me,"he pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Akane, I love you too. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't,"he kissed her and pushed back in. She gasped and pushed back.

After a few minutes Akane screamed. Ranma yelled her name not long after. They laid there holding each other before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
